An Ordinary Night
by radical90
Summary: Harry and Ginny's night of passion. VERY DETAILED, NOT SUITABLE FOR CHILDREN. For MATURE readers only. Graphic sex scene. I do not own Harry Potter or any characters thereof. This is my first story, so please review! I'd love to hear your feedback! Thanks & enjoy! :)


As I laid on the bed preparing to go to sleep, my husband pulled his blue striped shirt over his head and removed his glasses. He shrugged out of his jeans and stood next to the bed in only his boxers.

Since I sleep naked, I was already stripped down as he waved his wand and the lights went out.

He slid under the covers and lay on his back next to me.

"Come here," I breathe as he turns his head toward me.

"It's nearly ten, and we both have to work in the morning," he sighs, sounding annoyed. But I know this is just a play, as I can already see a tent start to form in the blankets.

He rolls onto his right side to face me. I scoot close to him, melding my body into his. We fit perfectly together.

He extends his right arm so I can rest my head on his bicep.

I snuggle in closer to him, and gently brush my lips against his. He sighs, pulling me deeper into the kiss. His fingers entangle themselves in my hair and I melt. His tongue begs entrance to my mouth, which I oblige. My body is burning for him.

His left hand makes its way down my neck, tracing invisible patterns and running a shiver down my spine. His fingers graze the side of my breast and down my waist. His large hand firmly grasps my thigh and pulls my knee up onto his hip, spreading my legs. I moan into his mouth.

Before he can touch me, I use my position to roll him into his back. My mouth leaves his and I kiss down his neck and across his collarbone. My hand comes up and I lightly rake my nails down his side, from his armpit to his hip. I nibble a trail from his chest down to his belly button. I feel him quiver beneath me.

I slip a finger under the waistband of his shorts and slide them down as he lifts his hips.

His hard on springs free and I look his member up and down, hungrily.

I grip the shaft near the base and move it out of my way. I tickle the trimmed pubic area just above his penis with my tongue, then lick around the base, and slowly up the shaft. I lightly suck on the very end of the head, teasing. Then, in one quick motion, I swallow him whole, taking as much into my mouth as I can. He bucks his hips, pushing deeper into my throat and he grunts softly.

I slowly work my head and hand up and down. I twist my hand back and forth as I suck his cock. My hand then travels south, lightly gripping his balls and grazing over the smooth skin just underneath. I press my knuckles against him, gently rolling. My mouth and hand switch places as I suck his balls into my mouth. While sucking, I extend my tongue underneath his balls and lick gently. He spreads his legs wider, and I scratch the inside of his thigh with my free hand, digging my nails in slightly. His hands grip my firey hair and he pulls me up toward his face. He kisses my mouth hard, forcefully, as he moans. I'm getting him too close.

He rolls me onto my back and moves close to me. As he lays on his right side, his left hand rubs my breast. He rolls my nipple between his fingers and it hardens quickly. He soon covers it with his mouth, the messages my other breast, working on the other nipple. My breathing quickens, becomes more erratic. I can feel my face growing hot as a flush creeps up my neck.

He keeps his mouth on my breast and moves his hand down my stomach, lightly tickling me. I squirm underneath him, but he uses his weight to hold me still. My legs part automatically as he nears my womanhood.

My cunt is _throbbing_ in anticipation.

His fingers spread my labia and message my clit lightly. His teeth graze my nipple and I arch into him. He continues to rub small circles, his fingers moving torturously slow. I grab his hand and extend two of his fingers, which I slide into my mouth. His green eyes lock on what I'm doing and I feel his erection twitch against my stomach.

I slowly lick his fingers as if I'm giving head, bobbing back and forth. My eyes lock with his for a few moments. I release his fingers and he quickly removes them from my mouth and presses them into my pussy. I'm already wet, but the extra lubrication allows him to slide in easily.

As I moan, he covers my mouth with his, stifling any sounds I make. Our tongues battle, searching every nook and cranny of each other's mouths. I bite his bottom lip and flick it with my tongue as his fingers find my g-spot. I buck my hips, frenzied at the electrifying shockwaves he's sending through my body.

Finally, he can't take it any longer. He withdraws his fingers and takes his place between my legs. He bends and his tongue slides from my anus to my clit in one quick motion. I gasp at the sudden change in feeling.

His teeth capture the hood of my clit. He's careful not to apply too much pressure.

"Oh, Merlin, you taste good!" he moans against me.

His fingers spread me wide and his tongue dances lightly over me. Once he's gotten me to the brink, he straightens and presses into me. He enters me quickly and completely.

I swear I can feel every vein in his dick as he slowly pulls out of me, then pushes back in quickly. My back arches, my head pushes back. His mouth is once again on my breasts and his free hand is rubbing my clit as he quickens his pace.

He's getting close. I can feel him growing even harder inside me. He slams into me even faster, leaning on me with his full weight.

His chest is pressed against mine, his face buried in my neck. With every thrust we both come close to orgasm. I'm screaming. I can feel the sandpaper stubble on his chin rubbing a raw spot on my shoulder. The agonizing teasing has gone on too long. I need to cum.

"NOW!" I scream.

He pulls out of me and cums on my stomach. His chest is still against mine and I feel his cock throb with every wave of his orgasm. Hot seed spills over my stomach, down my hip, and nearly to my breasts.

He takes a couple of ragged, deep breaths, then sets to work on me.

His tongue is back on my clit in a second and he slides two fingers back in. I reach down with both hands and spread myself wide for him. His fingers reach deep and the rub the upper wall of my vagina, searching for that special spot. As he finds my g-spot, my hips buck wildly under his face. My hands are still in place and his tongue glides across my clit with the pressure of a feather.

My orgasm hits me like a ton of bricks. My walls clamp down hard on his fingers and he begins to suck on my clit. Wave after wave of electricity courses through my whole body as my orgasm washes over me.

Suddenly, I'm far too sensitive and push his head away, panting.

We lie there together for a few moments in blissful silence. He runs his fingers through my hair.

"I love you, Ginny," he whispers in the dark.

"I love you, too, Harry."

Silence.


End file.
